Journey to Love
by behind.her.glasses
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING! I'm sorry AU:First Story; give it a chance! She has a curse. He is her best friend. They had a secret, but they both didn't know it. naruxsaku slight shikaxtema
1. Chapter 1

1: The Letter

I held inside my hands, a letter from home. I was soo happy, I was completely immersed within the letter from my stylist, my mother and my fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha. He was royalty just like my mother, from a small country, Konoha. I wasn't born in the city I live in, where I was born in Konoha, my life was set, and I'd be marrying royalty to keep power within my family.

Sasuke was just a year older than I was when we first met at my family's beach. He was shy but his smile was so cute. We hung out more and the week before I left to live a normal life in LA California just before my elementary years, that small boy I was told to love proposed and promised a better proposal when I was needed to come back.

"Sakura-chan! Look out!" I look towards the voice, but was only greeted by a basketball that just had to ruin the time I had with the letter. Once I got hit square in the face it went all...

"Sakura?!... Can you hear me?" of course, Naruto just had to miss the pass and make it hit me.

"Naruto... Did you miss the pass?" I got a small nervous nod from my blond crazy friend. From that cute nod of his, I just smiled at him.

"What happened? Why aren't you almost killing me?" _Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..._

"I got a letter from home!"

"What did it say?" I showed him the letter from my stylist first, because Shizune knows a lot more about Naruto-kun and my other friends Shikamaru and Temari. I first met Naruto when I entered the kindergarten class. I was placed to sit next to him, he was a blond little boy and no matter what he always had a smile on his face. Recess came around and well, we were alone and we just became great friends. He was my only friend and he came over every day, it was like he lived there with me and my unlce Kakashi. Speaking of living with my uncle, we arrived to find the place empty; Kakashi must be out with his buddies again.

"So, I guess you're going home huh?" That smile I loved soon disappeared as he said those words.

"They didn't tell me when though, so I don't know. Besides, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't take me in front of the school that would look like kidnapping."

"Sakura-chan, can you promise me something?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, anything for my best friend," I saw his smile slightly sadden as I said this, what was wrong with Naruto?

"Just promise me," he looked at me but somehow it felt like something was bothering him. "Just never forget me please."

I laughed, "Naruto, I could never forget you!"

With this Naruto opened his arms and gave me the biggest hug I've received in so many years. However his hug was too big and we fell on my bed. I opened my eyes and found those caring blue sapphires staring right into my own. His face was so close; I could feel his breath barely on my neck. His face moved closer as did mine.

"Sakura-hime, do you have any plans for tomorrow? The chef would like to know what time you're waking up... Oh I am so sorry Sakura." We found Kakashi leaning on the door and smiling underneath his mask. "What will I happen when Prince Sasuke finds out about this?"

It was obvious he wanted something, he'd usually giggle, smile and continue with his work but something was different.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Naruto was getting his wallet out as he got off of me.

"There's this new volume of my book... I need 23 dollars!"

"Naruto-kun, how much do you have? I got 15."

"I got 8, Kakashi you're in luck. Now leave us alone." With the money, he winked and left the room.

"Now where were we?" giving him a stare he backed off with a just kidding look.

"Please don't leave without telling me good bye though; LA would never be the same without you. Please just don't leave without a goodbye." With this he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and fell asleep right on my shoulder.

The next morning, Naruto wasn't where I found him last night. He was a bit lower than before his arms were around my waist and his face a little too comfortable above my chest. I shook him to wake him up, but this whisker faced teen could sleep through anything.

"Naruto, if you wake up I'll treat you to some ramen?!" Just like that, he woke up with a big smile on his face.

"Are you serious?!"

"No."

"Sakura-chaan... that was evil!" He hugged me even tighter until I gave in to his request; we got up and headed straight to Naruto's favourite ramen shop. We ordered, waited and ate happily. He took his hand in mine and we headed towards the mall, what else was there to do anyways? It was Saturday.

"Yoo-hoo! Naruto-san! Sakura-chan!" We looked to the direction the voice came from. Behind us Shikamaru and Temari hanging by his arm was waving at us. We waited as the two came closer.

"Well, you two look like the cutest winter couple here!" Temari said still hugging her man.

"Well," Staring at Naruto asking for help. Neither of them really knew me as much as Naruto did. I knew I had to tell them before I left, but I could never tell them. They always thought we were dating because of how we looked together and how he lived with me. Temari thought it was luck for us, Shika just thought it was troublesome; then again, everything to him was troublesome.

"Sakura-chan needed some new clothes so she called me to go with her." _Thank you Naruto._

"Really, well why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your time with Shika-san!" They joined us and we tried every clothing store and bought something to help with the cold weather, after all it was October. After that, we actually did end up going into one of those photo booths, Shika and Temari didn't understand why, only Naruto. He knew I'd be leaving soon, and I didn't want to leave them, especially him. Our relationship was kinda different; I don't remember how many times we almost kissed, but I know I loved him, but just as a best friend right.

Once we laughed at our pictures that everyone had a copy of we headed into the food court and sort of just sat there thinking of what to do next. However before anyone could say something, I felt an arm grab my shoulder hard and yanked me away from friends.

I looked at the man, it was Minato. He was my family's right hand man; he was like my father when my real daddy was never there.

"I'm sorry Sakura-hime, your parents made it certain that you arrive home the day you receive the letter even if you've read it or not. Did you read it?" I just nodded as we started getting into the helicopter that was waiting for us on top of the mall; I was scared at the moment... And I didn't know why. I then remembered Naruto, I couldn't leave him just like that.

"*gasp* Naruto..."

I looked at him, Naruto and he looked so alike. However, Naruto had the cute little whisker marks on his face and was abandoned and always stayed at one of our teachers' houses, Iruka's I think. He never found out about his family, and I was sad to figure this out, he was my best friend yet I could nothing to fill that void in his heart. Watching Minato, his faced tensed up and then relaxed and laughed at me as he saw me stare at him, almost like Naruto's.

"Minato, is something the matter?"

"It's your father... He needs you to take the crown before his life ends."

"WHATT! What happened?! Minato tell me!"

"Sakura, you're father is very old and they think you can take the crown now that you're seventeen. And they want you to take it as soon as possible."

"I see," I looked out the window and opened my phone, it was around five thirty, no doubt everyone else is heading towards Konoha, and I think Kakashi will be staying there as he is waiting for Naruto. Oh my gosh, Naruto. I have to text him.

_Naruto, I am sooo sry about this. I'll come back once I can. I have a feeling I'll be needing my best friend just before my dad says goodbye. Pls forgive me ok xoxo, sakura._

All I could hope for was for to be reunited with Naruto somehow. After all, he did have a place inside my heart and I promised him that I'd never forget him. That little blond boy had made an impact on me.

"Sakura-hime are you alright?" I looked into the blue eyes of the man in front of me, _Naruto_...

"Minato!" I started to sob harder, he did look like Naruto. I started to miss him soo much more.

* * *

So what'd you think? Just Comment/Review!


	2. Chapter 2

2: Her Return

"Princess, glad to see you've returned safely" Shizune was glad to see me as she ran towards me with open arms. I was so glad to see her again; she had the same short black hair and wore her black uniform robe. She was the only person I missed from my home, besides my future fiancé of course.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair! Its cut short and it doesn't frame your hair like it used to, but don't worry. I am your stylist and your dress is ready!" Shizune was fanatic when it came to being my stylist.

"Sakura, please hurry. Prince Sasuke is waiting for you at your usual spot."

"Are you serious?! He's here! Oh my gosh, I have to see him!"

"Not until I fix you up my dear."

After a few hours of hair detailing, make up and fashion crisis, I was transformed from a teenage girl with short pink hair that showed my forehead, wearing a bit of makeup, short shorts, tights, an off shoulder red top with a winter jacket into a princess with long curly locks and side bangs, make up to make anyone look twice and a fabulous red dress that fitted everywhere in the right places. I was ready to see Naru- I mean.. Sasuke. _Naruto..._

Walking to the beach I had missed so much, I could see from the bushes a man dressed casually as he was waiting with a white rose. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh my lord, Sakura... you certainly are the most beautiful cherry blossom floating on air." At the sight of my Sasuke in a navy blue and white dress shirt and pants, he looked so grown up and matured from the last time I had seen him in twelve years. After I had seen him much closer, we hugged and it felt like we would never let go.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember my promise?"

-At Home

"Kakashi!" I yelled trying to regain my breath. After they took Sakura right in front of me I just couldn't let that go.

_Bing..._ Oh I got a message. It was Sakura; I hope she's alright there. I yelled again through the house, discovering that all the rooms were empty; it was strange that the kitchen still had its lights on.

"Kakashi? Are you in there?" There was Kakashi's face in the fridge and the honey he was holding dropped to the floor.

"Oh hey Naruto, what's up"

"She's gone and so is everyone else... I guess they went back to Konoha huh."

"Naruto, you knew she was a princess with a destined future. Yet you fell in love with her. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." I could feel myself turn red as he was telling me about her life before I met her. Kakashi was a friend of her parents and they decided for Sakura to have a normal life so she'd appreciate and understand her role as a princess. Kakashi originally owned the home, so she and a group of the Haruno staff had travelled to Los Angeles to help add a bit of the princess life in the city. When I became her best friend, I came here every day after school, and ended up living with her instead of at Iruka's House. We got closer together and I ended up falling in love with that cute smiling cherry blossom.

"Kakashi, do you think-"

"You have a chance? Not really, you're competing with a prince." I looked at the old man and I knew he was right. Sakura came here with that guy in her heart, and she only looked at me as her best friend.

"Naruto, look at me. You know the money I asked for yesterday?"

"You didn't ask for the money, you blackmailed us."

"Okay, whatever. Anyways, I received a letter saying I could leave with Sakura, however, this is my home and I will eventually visit her. Anyways, I knew she was leaving today, but I guess I was too late to give you this," in his hands held a book; Her Heart of Gold, How to Be Romantic 101.

"Whaa? What's this for?"

"Well, it was for you to make an impression on Sakura before she left, but I was too late in giving this to you. I know how many times I've walked in on you when you were just about to kiss her."

"And I can look to blame you right." I ran away taking the honey and ice cream from his hands into Sakura's old room. It still had her stuff and in the walls of her room were mostly pictures of us, and on the shelves held albums holding the birthdays, Christmases, Easters and other fun stuff through the twelve years I shared with her. Gosh, I missed her so much.

- Konoha

"Do I remember your promise?" I leaned close to his face, making him turn pink for a bit and almost had his lips close the distance between mine.

"Well then," He backed off, knelt on one knee and asked the question I've wanted to answer ever since we met.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" this was a no brainer, I mean it seriously! Naru- I mean, Sasuke and I have been contacting each other and we knew about this. But why am I thinking about Naruto? I wonder what he's up to...

With the answer I had given him, we kissed and just lied there on the beach, basking in the light, laughing at old times and catching up with each other, soon we were stargazing. Who knew being reunited with my fiancé would ever be this great.

The next morning I awoke in my bedroom, my bedroom in Konoha. It was way bigger than the one I lived in for twelve years with Naruto. As I opened my closet I found the most amazing clothes, shoes and my own washroom; it was such a great change from what I had in LA.

Just in the middle of adoring my new red room, Shizune called telling me I had to meet with Minato, my parents and the Uchiha family in the grand hall around noon; it was obviously about our wedding and other details about our future. So as I headed to the grand hall, I made a detour to the dining hall I grabbed myself some breakfast then headed straight to the hall to meet my plans about my future.

"Sakura-hime, you look very different from what I remember yesterday."

"Haha, Minato-san, this is all Shizune's work. Do I really look that bad?"

"Sakura, of course not," his smile reminded me so much of Naruto. It felt weird missing him and seeing him in my family friend/ guardian. My mother and father soon joined us. They told me I looked different and was very missed. Shizune smiled at the work she had done on me, my curls were still intact and my dress she had pulled out was a dark blue that matched Sasuke's outfit perfectly. I doubt there would be no way I'd get to see Sasuke in a pink or light green. It would be way to embarrassing for him, but a whole lot of fun for me.

"Hello Prince Sasuke, and your highnesses King and Queen Uchiha; how splendid it is to see you again," Hell yea, I still knew how to talk royal.

"Princess! Is that you? My, you look different from when you were only four years old."

"Thank you my lady, but please welcome to our home."

"Your highnesses, may I please take your beautiful daughter someplace else after the meeting," my parents nodded and led our guests to the board room in our castle. As I looked around I realized that I haven't really explored my own castle ever since I returned. I was pretty sure they had renovated the castle but some parts were still the same, or how else was I able to find the kitchen.

Once inside the board room, we took seats and discussed the wedding. Although they talked about the wedding and our future, we didn't have much say. I guess it was easier that way, cause all Sasuke and I did was pass notes when our parents weren't looking. We were teenagers after all, Sasuke being eighteen and myself being seventeen, we were still young.

"Sakura, what do you think if we had your wedding on the beach this coming summer?" I looked at Sasuke, he just smiled. The beach after all was our usual spot to hang out and make up whenever we did fight back when we were kids.

"Sure, but mom, it is our wedding and the dress is my choice," my mother acknowledged it and the meeting went on with questions and answers, colours, music and other details. Before I knew it, the meeting ended and Sasuke and I headed to the gardens.

"Sakura," his calm navy eyes met my mine as his face was sincere. "I am soo happy that I've found the one person in this world that I could spend the rest of my life with. You are my one and only favourite person I will hold in my heart. I promise to **never** leave your side, and my heart will always be yours."

As he said those words to me, like he had written in every letter I had received from him; it had felt so real and sweet, I was in love with him and he was in love with me.

"My oh my," a voice came from the bright orange marigolds, where there stood a woman with blond hair and harsh side bangs that covered one eye. Purple covered her except the face that had one blue eye throwing daggers in our direction; she was a thing of mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Tears from the Heart

"Hohoho, royalty is what I have found," her laugh was destructive, her presence surprising. "Sasuke-kun did you really forget me?"

The grip in which held me grew tighter as the witch sang his name standing there. She came forward her body moving fluidly almost snake like. She stopped a few feet in front of us; thankfully Minato came in between us as he was watering the xeranthemums and saw the stranger among us.

"Excuse me, but you will have to leave."

"I don't think I will at the moment," Minato took a hand on his sword as she was not willing to cooperate. "However, I will go with you to where you will be taking me."

And just like that, she was taken by Minato to the front hall to meet with my family and Sasuke's family. The guards interrogated her and controlled the questions like I had seen in CSI: Miami; she responded well and didn't resort to violence ever; she was calm and really irritating.

"Just who the hell are you?" her eye quickly glanced Sasuke's way. She stood up and stopped in front of Sasuke pointing a finger to his chest. His stare was blank, although she may be mysterious and she held herself perfectly; Sasuke was still mine and he promised to never leave me.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't believe you don't know me, my name is Ino remember." She paced around in front of us explaining that she is in fact my fiancé's lover. Nobody believed this story because Sasuke had been staying at my palace ever since I had left for Los Angeles; and Minato had been by his side whenever needed.

The adults left except for Minato, so in the beige front hall stood the mysterious young woman portrayed as Ino, Sasuke and myself in a stare down.

Suddenly, the purple lady reached inside her cloak, there inside her hand held the most exquisite jewel. She then placed it on her neck, and Sasuke's arm had left my side. In complete shock I stood there, seeing everything as if I was out of my body; I reached for his hand, her smile widened and standing beside her stood my fiancé with a blank stare. His eyes didn't sparkle like when it was back in the beach yesterday, his face pale and no longer held a smile. My Sasuke was gone.

- At Home

Sunday afternoon was hard on me. It became soo real that my Sakura-chan was gone and probably off getting married to her fiancé back in Konoha. Her room still smelled like her, the strawberry shampoo she used every day. By the bed side table was the guide book Kakashi had given me last night. I decided to open it, so maybe, when she returned I wouldn't look like such a loser when I'd try to be a romantic for the first time. So with nothing to lose, I opened the book to the first chapter

Chapter one: Knowing Your Girl

By now you have found out that the girl in your heart is somewhat a romantic, or is a hopeless romantic. No problem, this book will help you surprise your woman.

First and foremost, you should know her like the back of your hand. You should know who she is, what she likes, interests, hobbies and so on; and most importantly, why she loves you. Knowing why she loves you will help you in your own special way.

For athletic romantic women:

Her heart and body may be strong, but inside is a fragile heart that wants to be loved. This type of woman will be passionate and strong. She may be a bit forward as her goal is to be yours and only yours.

The suggestions would depend if she is willing to move forward like a runner being timed on the track or is simply jogging into the relationship. If she is willing to go fast, make your moves count. She wouldn't want the same every day, however going fast doesn't mean either of you have to change for the other. Being romantic should be another part of you but only she would be seeing. If she is slow, take your time. Things may be a bit repetitive but at least you'll be going through the little things together.

For Fashionista romantics:

Her heart is in looks and presentation. She is the type to look her best even for the occasion of nothing. Easy yet hard to read in what she wants.

Your main problem would be if your wallet can handle all the gifts and presents she may want or desire. A girl like that would say anything but would mean something totally sweet and different; Something outside the box. Suggestions would be to stay on your toes, but be warm and different. Give creative hugs and kisses.

For average romantics:

The type to be totally average in society but in your eyes she may be perfect. Her presence warms your heart and together you would be those average romantic couples.

Suggestions for being a romantic would be to spice it up. Add a little heat, but not too much; adding way too much heat would probably ruin your relationship by going the wrong direction romantically. Let her know you love her, but only say it when it is appropriate to say so, that way it will make her heart sing.

For smart romantics:

She is the type of gal to be always right; straight forward and to the point.

Suggestions would be to loosen her up. Her brain may have the facts but fun will relax the brain. Surprise her in ways she might think was possible. Be creative and spontaneous!

For hopeless romantics:

This female is the type to be creative and loving. Her heart is sent through every text, email, call and interaction. She is the reason why you want to be romantic, she knows what to say in all the right times, she knows what to do in all the right times. She knows your heart, and you know hers. The only reason why she's being romantic is because of you. She tries to make you smile with every kiss, hug and letter. She wants to make your relationship perfect in her eyes and someday in yours too.

You have a lot weighing down on you. You might feel the pressure into trying to be romantic, but honestly, she doesn't want you to change. She would never ask you to be something you're not. So the only advice is to try. Try. Try. Try. Only then, you will be the sweet romantic coming from your heart.

Wow, Sakura... This just made me miss her all over again. I found her in every section but mostly in the hopeless romantics. The letters she would receive from home, she'd cherish them as if her life depended on it. She'd try to write the most special letters to her fiancé, that Uchiha guy. I could remember seeing her on her desk writing and rewriting the letters until she thought she'd said it all. I kept her "bad" letters in my room, hoping one day she'd mean it to me.

Walking around the house, I found myself in my room searching for the letters. She was certainly a romantic and it was cute how she'd set her heart on her goal. It was probably how I fell in love with her. I glanced around the walls of my room, pictures of her beautiful face, pictures of special occasions and pictures that held moments of our lives; Sakura's and my own.

"Naruto..." It was Kakashi, he was leaning by the door holding the book I left on the nearby table. "You read it huh?" I just nodded.

"Look boy, you're not the only one who misses her. I watched the both of you grow up, and I know her better than you here."

"Kakashi, why'd you give me the book anyways? Why were you planning on giving this to me?"

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, like I said before, I knew her better than you. Sure she was in love with Prince Sasuke, but she lived her life in joy with you here. You gave her something Sasuke would never give her, a normal life. And in watching you guys and taking care of you guys since you were both four, she loved you but you just loved her more."

"So... you believe I can actually have a chance... if I take it that is."

"Of course Naruto," and like that the old man threw the book at me. I was filled with hope and a warm feeling inside my heart.

_Sakura-chan, you better be prepared to be swept off your feet. Your Naruto is going to make you fall in love with him! Believe it!_

- Konoha

Realizing my Sasuke was gone to a stupid slutty wrench I ran for my room, I heard Minato's footsteps run after me. I shut the door but he was able to stop it and have himself found in my room. Inside the protection of my room I sobbed as hard as I could.

"Sakura," Minato standing by my queen size bed held his arms open. I took the offer and cried; I could feel his white shirt soak up my tears but there were always knew ones running down my face. He comforted me saying, "It's alright young cherry blossom. You may be adored from the strong branches and float in the loving air, but once you land on ground you may be crushed. But believe that a new you will be born from that, and you will glow once again."

"Minato-san," I said I could feel myself regain my breath and voice. "What do you think I should do?"

"My voice is not your voice. But maybe rest and this will be over, I'll go talk to your guys' parents and see if they could do anything for you." I take my head off Minato and watch his back slowly float away from me and out the door. I was completely alone.

_Naru-kun, i wish i cud b home wit u and kakashi-san. Missing u both but mostly u xoxo sakura_


	4. Chapter 4

4: Hypnotized and Confused Hearts

Groggy from crying all night and day this morning I looked like hell. Shizune came in with a sympathetic smile. I was thankful she didn't shoot me any questions as she fixed my look. Hours after she fixed my gloomy self, in the mirror was not me. There stood a bewildered girl with straight pink hair and a flawless face that looked nothing like the monster I was in the morning. There the princess wore a white dress making her look completely innocent and angelic. This was not me.

"Sakura-chan, do you like it?"

"Shizune! Thank you soo much! I look soo different from when I woke up!"

"You looked so dead so you gave me a challenge, but it's so great to see you sparkle again. Maybe this will get Sasuke-san to come back to you," I could feel her smile as we walked in for a needed hug. I looked at the mirror once more and I could tell today might be different. Hopefully.

Blingg... I broke from the hug and reached for my phone. Shizune looked at me as I was checking it. I told her about texts and emails I could receive from my phone. She laughed and headed outside, she knew from my face it was Naruto-kun. She then reminded me that I was needed at one to meet about this problem. I let that go as the text from Naruto shot my spirits high into clouds.

Sakura-chan! u didn't say good bye 2 me! I guess that means u myt b comin bck! Hurray! U do remember winter bck hre in LA ryt? All those fun snow ball fights! Anyways, pls come bck soon my sweet cherry blossom! Huggs n kisses from ur naru-kun

Ps. The old man misses u too n wat shud it tel shika and tema about u suddenly goin bck?

Shit, that's right, I didn't have time to tell them both about my real life. I quickly texted Naruto to cover for me; I looked up at the clock and it read twelve noon. I went down to the kitchen, grabbed something and ate on the polished brown wood called the dining table. Here I sat and thought about my life and memories began to flood in my eyes.

I remembered meeting Naruto back in kindergarten and how our lives revolved around each others. Afterwards we met with the smart ass Shikamaru. He was extremely lazy and we found this out in gym class in grade five. He was extremely smart as he told us about math class and how troublesome it was. We laughed and had a great time after. In grade seven we met a new girl Temari, she was alone just like how Naruto and I was in kindergarten. She immediately became my girlfriend. We talked about guys and other stuff. I helped her with her crush on Shika-san, while she teased me about Naruto. I missed how Naruto would be clumsy and how we'd laugh at him. He'd laugh with us and continue to be there for me. I started to miss them all, but today was about the problem at hand; the lunatic lady who stole my fiancé Sasuke.

"Sakura-hime, right on time," I nodded at Minato and mouthed 'thank you' in his direction. He waved it away and said it was fine. Other guards brought Ino in as Sasuke followed. He held the same blank stare as yesterday. Nothing has changed and he didn't move when he saw me.

"May I please speak to Sasuke alone," they handed him to me and we walked to the beach, hopefully this will bring him back.

"Sasuke-kun please, don't do this to me. I really do love you, and I'd do anything to have the real you back." Sasuke's response was nothing. He was in a blank state; it was if he was hypnotized. Oh my god! That was it! I ran back with Sasuke following behind with his hand in mine.

"Mom! Dad! Your highnesses! I have great news! Sasukes been... hypnotized... just like the rest of you." I couldn't believe my eyes. There in the room nobody moved, everyone had a blank stare. The people I loved and cared about were out of my reach. Shizune, Minato, mom and dad, and especially Sasuke. They could no longer hear me, all because of the evil woman laughing in the darkness.

My anger took control of my body. I felt myself lunge at Ino. She removed her cloak and there was the jewel hanging by its chain. I tried to call their names as I dodged every kick and punch that was thrown my way. After a while I had to focus at the enemy in front of me. I tried attacking but years of basketball and track wasn't exactly karate, and soon fatigue took over. I couldn't see straight and all I could hear was her maniacal laugh.

"I will run Konoha now. No little girl should, now watch me ruin your life. Minato!"

"Yes Princess," Those very words struck my heart like nothing else could. Minato was my dad and guardian, like my very own guardian angel. She had taken away Sasuke's heart, Shizune's and my parents' souls and Minato's mind; if anything else would make it worse, she'd have Naruto.

"Take her away. Banish her from here. I don't want to see this filth," Minato took my arm with greater force than needed. We headed to the closest airport and he sent me inside with bruises and cuts back to America. Hopefully he'd leave me before the plane took off so I could call Naruto.

A few hours into the flight I awoke in first class, my cell phone inside my hands; and on the front screen was a small message from Minato and Shizune.

Sakura-hime, pls go away and hide for a while, were both okay. However ur parents n sasuke r hypnotized. Minato n I faked it, sry 2 hav scared u.

We love you, pls take care ok –M&S

Thank god! I thought I lost them, but it looks like they were just faking. As I took a few moments to figure out where I was headed, I noticed a few of my wounds were slowly healing and the cuts have closed. Taking this time to evaluate, and found out I was heading to Los Angeles, I called Naruto.

"Hello?"Oh thank god they he was alright. I missed him sooo much, I choked on my words.

"Na-Naruto... it's me Saukra."

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright? Did anything happen? Are you coming home?"

"Naruto, I'm on a flight to back to LA, could you pick me up at the airport?" There was a pause and a sound of murmuring voices. Kakashi was still with him. Thank goodness they're both okay.

"Sure thing Sakura! We'll be there when you get off! Do you know what time you'll be at the airport?"

"In half an hour or so, I slept most of the way coming here," I laughed, hopefully he'd figure out I was alright. I didn't want him to worry about me just yet.

"Okay, we'll be there in no time. Have fun on the rest of the flight alright!"

"Thanks Naruto! I will bye."

"Sakura wait!"

"Yea?"

"Glad you're coming home. I missed you."

"Awe Naruto, glad I'm coming home."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yup, bye!" With that good bye, I slept the remainder of the trip; hoping that these cuts and bruises will heal before I see Naruto again. Looking at the night starry sky, I only had one thought, Naruto.

-At home

"I love you..." I know she hung up. She'd never think of me that way anyways, it was just a

hopeful dream.

"Yo Naruto, we going?"

"Yup, let's go," Heading out the door, I grabbed a small bag, water and the guide. I needed it to

keep myself busy and who knows, it could come in handy as she walks down the runway and into my arms. I checked the next chapter and read while Kakashi drove to the LA airport into the midnight stars.

Chapter Two: Direction

If your relationship is in the just friends zone, you have to be optimistic and believe that love can do miracles. Since you're reading this book, you're the one in love with her. By now you have realized the type of romantic our woman is; now it's all about your path.

Your path will no doubt go through ups and downs, but continue to be by her side no matter what. Listen to her and be her backbone, support, the wind beneath her wings. And soon enough you'll be landing your girl. However how to actually be romantic is in chapter three; but right now direction is important.

So where are you planning to end up with this girl? Is she "The One" you've spent your whole life looking for? If so, and you plan on marrying her, what's stopping you? Then again, as a couple, talk about it. You never know right?

What if you don't know whether or not she's the one, but right now you can't "breathe" without her? Take a step back from everything and think about it yourself. Is she just an option for right now or is she a priority? Can you honestly see something develop from your history and become your future together? Do you love this girl? What are your plans in the future, and is she involved? think about it.

Is she the one night stand you let get away? Man, tough luck. She was only looking for a one night stand. Get over it. Besides, it's never a good way to start a relationship that way. It's so misleading and anything that you're not ready for, could happen. So be careful, but it's not recommended for any starting relationship.

Stay safe and remember that direction and goals are the same. However, staying true to them is difficult. Trust is important.

Whoa... this is kind of awkward. I could feel myself turn pink as the book talked more about "fun" and how being cute was normal; saying that you'd end up liking the interaction between eachother. Glancing at Kakashi who was too busy looking for parking, I silently texted Sakura we were at the airport and couldn't wait to see her again.

Sakura-chan, I can't believe your home.


	5. Chapter 5

5: When the Stars Sing

Getting off the plane, I had no luggage, so I just walked right past it and headed towards the winged monument where Naruto and Kakashi were leaning against. Kakashi's eyes were sleepy, while Naruto looked like a small hyper puppy, his eyes as bright as the lights and once he had seen me, he jumped towards me. Those lean muscular tanned arms opened wide and I swallowed into them.

"SAUKRA-CHAAN!" Although I knew I would end up on the bottom, I found myself on top.

"Naruto-kun," oh great, the tears started to fall out. "Naruto, I missed you soo much. Sasuke, and my parents. Naruto..." I lost my control and it just started to flow out of me. The stress, the tears, the lost; it was disappearing out of me.

"Shh, Sakura-chan; It's going to be alright. I'm here for you okay," Naruto's voice was so sweet and caring. He held onto me, and carried me to Kakashi's yellow bug. Going inside, he was careful to make sure nothing would hit me and then going home, he stayed by my side holding my hand and his hand on my waist. It was a silent car ride, no other cars were on the road with us, only the stars and the moon kept us company.

"Sakura-chan, were home, can you walk on your own now?" I looked up to see his face, although I knew he was worried, he disguised his emotions very well. I just nodded and accepted his helping hand, and just like that it felt like everything bad disappeared; even Kakashi wasn't anywhere I could see.

"Naruto-kun," as he looked back, we pulled into a hug; only then I realized how grown up he looked. His hair was still spiky and a mess, but the kind of mess that looks irresistible and cute, his face young but matured. Finally, his muscular body that held me so close; he was really something.

I came back to reality as he tilted my chin so I'd be looking at him, he leaned in for a kiss but his lips landed on my cheek; "Let's go. It's almost four AM." He took my hand and opened the door. My room was just how I left it on that Saturday morning, untouched.

Getting into bed, I removed the white dress Shizune had prepared for me, it then hit me. Naruto didn't even say anything about how I looked. My hair was longer thanks to extensions, and my dress was still white and free. I guess he didn't have time because I cried the whole time and he was getting soaked into my problems that were still a mystery to them.

"Sakura-chan, can I come in now?"

"Oh yea, sure," Naruto was messing with his hair as he was leaning on by the door. It looked so cute and a bit sexy. WAIT! Naruto-kun... sexy? Whoa, maybe I got hit harder than I thought, but he was kind of sexy like that in an orange t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Okay, that's it; we were going shopping for him tomorrow.

"Sakura-chan, you look different from when I saw you last. Your hair," he took a step forward and touched a lock of my hair, I then took his hand and pulled it away. "Okay as I was saying, you look great."

"Honestly Naruto-kun, do I look better than before?"

"Sakura-chan," he laughed a bit and took my hand as he headed to my bed. "Do you really want the truth?"

Of course!" Suddenly his arm yanked me onto his lap and there his face was hovering above my own.

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful no matter what you do," as those words were said, I knew I was turning red. Whatever Naruto did, I was completely enchanted, somehow wanting to be kissed by him.

"Sakura-chan," I blinked a few times and found the goofy smile I love; he pulled me and I was on top, the hug that trapped me made me feel awkward but it created a warm feeling inside my heart. "Are you blushing?"

Oh great, he soo knew. I took a small peek and there I found was the biggest smile and smallest laugh.

"Naruto just go to sleep," and as if by magic, his blue eyes disappeared. I also felt my lids weighing heavily. And in a snap, we found ourselves sleeping soundless.

_-Naruto's dream_

'_Sakura-chan,' her face was glowing, and her new pink locks followed as she spun around to see me, her emerald eyes shone brighter than the sun, and the light pink dress she wore flowed away from her body. The breeze slowly carried her to me, and I got to see that smile. She was a thing of beauty. She was stunning._

'_I don't know how else to say this, but-' her delicate finger was gently placed on my lips. Her smile hypnotized me and just before I knew it, I was carrying her through the stars. The view was beautiful and her laugh was angelic. We rode the stars until they carried us down to a garden of white lilies. _

'_So, Naruto-kun...' she turned to face me with that adorable smile of hers. Oh how I wish she could accept my feelings for her. 'What was it you were saying before?'_

'_Sakura... there's been something that I've been hiding from you this whole time. I love you Sakura-chan. Always have and always will; my heart won't change no matter what happens between us. You're the only person I want and will ever need. I fell in love with you when you first walked into the classroom twelve years ago... I was so blessed that an angel like you was able to be my friend and that I was blessed to meet a beauty like you... When you became my friend, I found a thousand more reasons to love you. I love everything about you no matter what side of yourself you have shown to me. And when you left for Konoha, I felt like a part of me was missing. You are my love and my sun of my life, without you I can never be happy, and I'd live in total darkness. My life is nothing without the gorgeous cherry blossom I hold in my heart and in my arms right now. Sakura-chan, I will love you forever and always.'_

_She was quiet for a while, then those emerald eyes sparkled as tears began to stream down slowly on her porcelain cheeks. I took my thumb and wiped that tear off her face. Her hands then wrapped around my neck, I then hugged her by her small waist. And suddenly, without warning, we were kissing. Her rosy lips were soft and moist; they soon became my little addiction. We took a breath for air and looked into each other's eyes._

'_Naruto-kun, I love you too. I really do. At first I was so unsure of my feelings; but as we got older, you stood there right beside me through everything. Thick and thin. I really wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you,' a small smile brightened her face even more._

_For once, even if it was just a dream I said it to the girl of my dreams, of my heart, and of my life. I could only hold these feelings in as I continue to protect her and watch her live her life with me as her best friend. I'm pretty sure there will be the time when my heart will speak._

_Right now we were dancing hand in hand around the garden. Nothing bothered us as smiles and laughs filled the world around us, and a few kisses here and there. This was perfect, being with her is perfect. Having her know how I feel, made me realize that there was so much about her more to love. Her kisses were warm just like her heart, the way we moved together felt like a song; she was the melody that would get stuck in anyone's head for days and I was her harmony. Being together with her felt so great, as if we were the perfect two. She kissed me again, and I was totally sure we were meant to be. My love grew greater and greater. I really did love her._

I woke up, slowly getting out of the bed I checked the clock; its bold red numbers read six forty five. With nothing left to do, I turned on the light, but ever so slightly to be bright enough for me to read and dark enough for the prettiest girl to stay asleep and not be disturbed. I took a look at the book, and the more I found out on how to be romantic the more I wanted Sakura to know I loved her.

_Sakura..._

'_Class, settle down; I have a quick announcement before class starts.' Through the doors stepped in the most amazing girl I have ever seen. Although most guys would have thought she looked weird and different; her short pink hair was tied with a red ribbon, her green eyes sparkled under the lighting, she looked soo nervous, but it made her look even cuter._

'_Class, we have a new student. Go on, don't be shy, tell them your name.' Iruka smiled at her giving her a nod of reassurance. With more confidence she spoke aloud with the most angelic voice, 'hello, my name is Sakura Kokoro Haruno.'_

_As the class said hello to the girl, she blushed even more. She was soo cute, I couldn't help myself from looking at her as she was talking to Iruka._

'_Sakura-san, you'll be sitting next to Naruto Tamashi Uzumaki. Naruto, put your hand up.' I did as I was ordered to do, and soon there she was; the girl I fell in love with at first sight. She smiled, helped me with the class work and we became best friends from that day on ward._

I sat up and stared at the fragile girl I was sleeping next to. Her new side bangs covered her faces as if they irritated her; taking my hand and making sure I didn't disturb her sleep, I moved them from her eyes and as if by magic, I could feel her calm down. Smiling at her I leaned in and kissed her forehead. God, I really loved her, I absolutely love my cherry blossom.


	6. Chapter 6

6: A Miracle Within A Message

'_Darling? Sakura-hime? Sakura, come out please; we have a guest at home,' my mother's voice cried out as I saw the young me hiding in the coreopsis flowers. They were vibrant in their enriched colour, yellow. Just like the certain blond I know. This was the day I'd meet my fiancé; funny, I remember how I hated that they chose someone for me, even though I was an only child just turning three in a matter of weeks. I read princess stories of parents arranging a marriage and how love always prevailed, only on that day my little self didn't open her heart to see the beauty in the world._

'_Rika-sama,I found her,' Minato carried the mini me out onto a small bridge where I then hugged my mom's leg. 'She was hiding in the flowers again.' Minato's laugh was filled with youth; just how old were they back when I was two? Somewhere in mid Thirties? Forties? I don't remember._

'_Oh Sakura-hime, what's wrong dear?' I remember keeping my mouth closed until Minato tickled my sides, I then told them how love was to find its way and not be forced. 'Sakura-hime, you sure are a smart little girl.'_

'_Rika-sama, the Uchiha's are here. They are currently waiting inside; and your husband is with them,' it was Shizune's mother, Chuugi. I remember when she died, it was a month before I left; Shizune cried soo much she often hung around with Sasuke and I. She slowly regained her smile and when I left, she was like family, promising to write back whenever we could._

_The scene quickly changed as I saw my family and I sit opposite of the Uchiha family; Mrs. Chikara and Mr. Inori Uchiha were sitting beside a young six year old Itachi and a small boy who was three years old, Sasuke._

'_Rika-sama, I'd like you to meet my sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke is your daughter's fiancé.' My mother nodded and introduced the younger me to them. She then told Minato to take us to the beach to play, Itachi went with Chuugi to meet with the chef, at the moment Itachi was interested in cooking and planned to be the best chef in Konoha._

'_Sakura-hime, go talk to Sasuke-san,' Minato suggested as I walked with him and not with Sasuke who was on the other side of Minato. She took a quick glance at the boy, he was nervous just as she was, but the only difference was that he was blushing way more than she did. He kept glancing at her and looking back, I never realized how cute it was being there, Minato just held a smile as they continued walking to the beach._

'_Alright kids, I guess this is story time!'_

'_Story time! What are you going to tell us?' The younger Sakura asked as she sat beside Sasuke. Minato smiled; at least she was trying right? _

'_Sakura-chan...' the younger Uchiha started before the story could. 'I hope your okay with the arranged marriage. I mean, when they told me I was kind of mad, but when I saw your picture I started to be okay with it.'_

_That blush was soo cute, the younger me started to blush too. 'Sasuke-san, it's fine; let's be friends first and then well see how this goes. That okay?' Sasuke nodded in reply._

'_Alright! Story time! You guys ready?' The two toddlers cheered in agreement. '__**Alright, long long time ago, there was a young girl just about your age. She was always mistreated by the villagers and she didn't understand why. She was abandoned and never had anyone care for her except for old man who owned a bakery; he took care of her every day and made sure she didn't get into any trouble.**_

_**When she got older, around twelve years old her teacher had a talk with her. She thought it was about her never paying any attention in class. And before the teacher could speak she said, 'I'm sorry about not concentrating in class! I hate my life! It feels like a part of me is missing! I want to explore the world!' The teacher laughed after the sudden outburst. He then explained to her what she was missing. Her family. He told her about her parents, and how'd she be the heiress to her clan and take over the business. However, nobody knew what business her family specialized in. Her teacher was told that to keep her safe, they had to abandon her. Luckily for her, her family's house had been burnt by a traitor and nobody knew where she had come from. She was just another child on the street.**_

_**Her teacher gave her a necklace from her father. It was locket that would not open, but the pendant itself looked beautiful. The design was petals falling, and at the back was an engraving. 'Love is the key to happiness; so live with a smile Kushina.' Holding the locket in her hand, she thanked the teacher and left. She returned to the bakery and told the old man she wouldn't be around anymore. **_

'_**Old man, guess what? I'm going to travel to search for an item,' the man looked at her and asked what item.**_

'_**An item called love. My father says it's the key to happiness.' The old man looked at her with a smile. Although not knowing her real father, she was his 'daughter', understanding what she was really looking for; he grabbed a bag and placed inside clothes, food, water and other necessities. And with a goodbye, she was gone.**_

_**She travelled for many days and nights; and travelling on a road along a mountain, she had spotted a village right beside a lake. She then ran towards its direction but was in such a hurry she had bumped into another person, she had never seen anyone like him. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a smile that brightened her face and made her blush.**_

'_**Oh, I'm sorry; here let me help you up.' She took the kind man's hand and together they walked towards the village. The young man asked who she was; her only response was Kushina, only because she didn't know her last name, her family's name. Feeling the discomfort in her answer he asked what a beautiful girl like her would be doing all alone. She had told him about her story at school and how she was looking for something, but never telling him what she was looking for. The man then told her about himself, he was fifteen making him three years older than she was; and telling her that she'd be staying at his place before something bad would happen if she got in trouble with the bad people of the village.**_

'_**Kushina, here you go; your room for as long as you stay here,' the smile he had made her blush and thanked him. She was left alone in the strange room; she missed her life at her home village, where the old man had taken care of her. She wanted to cry, but she held in her tears and looked around for the washroom to freshen up, she took her bag with her ragged clothes and placed them in the sink and began to wash them. As she walked down the halls feeling refreshed, she had seen the familiar blond hair and began to run after him.**_

'_**Hey! What's up?' the blond boy asked.**_

'_**It's just; thank you and I never really got your name,'**_

'_**Oh, my apologize; it's Shinkou. You can call me Shin if you'd like,' she blushed again at the same smile she was given. 'Kushina-chan, I have some free time so would you like to hang out?' the girl nodded and followed the boy.**_

_**They continued to hang out whenever the boy could. Together they pulled some pranks on some people that lived in the house with him and some innocent villagers. They laughed, smiled, hugged and rested along the lake. They were inseparable. After a few months since they've been hanging out, she had realized that she grew an attachment to the guy. She then packed her things and left a note saying thanks and goodbye. The man saw the note after a few days of not seeing her smile. Shinkou also felt a connection with the girl and wasn't going to stand there and do nothing as the girl was gone somewhere. He was in love with her.**_

_**He ran for a very long time, but the feeling inside his heart kept him going. To see her smile and have her around him again; after a couple of days, he had caught sight of a young girl sitting by the side of the road with her red hair pulled into a ponytail. It was indeed Kushina.**_

_**Kushina sat there reading the locket. 'Love is the key to happiness; so live with a smile Kushina.' What did he mean? What is love? Her thoughts were cut short as she heard footsteps coming towards her; she looked up and saw Shinkou about to hug her.**_

'_**There you are! I found you!' Shin exclaimed pulling her towards him. Kushina didn't understand and asked what he's been doing.**_

'_**Kushina, look; I've been hiding something from you. I am a prince of the village you had been staying at,' she looked in awe at him, but he continued anyways. 'Kushina, I don't know what happened but please don't leave.'**_

_**Kushina answered, 'I'm sorry, but I have to leave! I'm looking for a certain item my father had told me to look for,' she gave the locket to be read by the prince. He laughed and smiled at her as he gave it back to her.**_

'_**What's so funny?'**_

'_**I love you Kushina.' Realizing what she had just heard, she asked, 'what is love?' The teenager then explained to her that love is the warm feeling inside the heart. How it makes you want the person you like to be happy no matter what. It was a connection, affection and love was an addiction.**_

_**Suddenly she had kissed him, and then told him that she loved him too. Suddenly the locket opened and inside the frame was a picture of her mom and dad. Both adults had black hair and brown eyes just like her. The locket also held a note inside; it read: 'Kushina, our dearest daughter. Believe in miracles. They will help to keep that smile on your face. We love you very much. Sachi and Chouwa.' Reading the message, she cried and could see her parents from the sky smile at her. Happiness and Harmony, a perfect pair.**_

_**The two grew up very happily together, and his family welcomed her with opened arms. The two then gave birth to a son. The threesome was happy until something happened to the son.'**_

'_Minato! What happened?'_

'_Yea, what happened?' The two kids begged for the story to continue but he brushed it off as he looked over to me and said, 'you will realize the moral of the story. Love, is a fascinating thing.' He smiled at the kids as they began to plot a plan to make Minato tell them the rest of the story._

_Leaving the kids to have their fun, he walked over to the real me; the me that was seeing all this in her dream. 'Sakura, remember what Sasuke and you talked about after the story while plotting something against me?' The smile that looked exactly like Naruto's made me blush and I looked towards the kids. It was at that moment where it was quiet I remembered._

'_Sakura-chan, I think I feel that same way as that Shin character,' the little me smiled at him as he took his hand hers._

'_Sasuke-kun, I think I do too.' Minato then left me and ran to the kids. Walking back to the castle Sasuke turned to have his onyx blue eyes meet the green ones of the little girl. _

'_No matter what may happen, trust me when I tell you that I really do love you.' _

_As I heard the little Sasuke say that to the little Sakura, I saw the Sasuke I know now and Naruto. I don't know how Naruto got into this, but I was glad to see him in my dreams._

'_Sakura!' That voice could only belong to the Sasuke in the present. 'Help me please! I miss you around. I miss you soo much it hurts. Please help me! I love you!'_

I woke up and saw Naruto come into my room. After remembering that moment I knew what I had to do. Naruto still sleepy came towards the bed, but he was wide awake after what I had said.

"You want to do what?!"


	7. Chapter 7

7: The Beginning Starts Here

"Naruto, you heard me, I want to go back to Konoha and save my fiancé!' Naruto looked at me with a puzzled look. That was right, I hadn't told them about what happened back in Konoha. Kakashi by the door came in and I explained to both of them about what I had to do. Kakashi left after and Naruto just sat there with his jaw wide open.

"Sakura-chan, but-"

"Naruto I know what you're going to say. But don't go, you just got back; take some time to figure this out. Naruto-kun, I did, and I'm willing to do it for my family."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed and pulled me into a hug. "That wasn't what I was going to say, I was going to say 'but, if this is your choice go with it. However, if you're going to be travelling by yourself, I'm coming with you." I looked at him; he held a serious determined look, one I've seen before. It meant nothing I could do or say would change his mind. He was coming with me no matter what.

"Pft. If you think you guys are just going to leave, you gotta think twice," Kakashi threw bags in our direction, they were really heavy and to our surprise they were filled with month's worth of travelling items.

"Kakashi, you're coming with us?"

"Of course! Who else is going to take care of you guys when you guys start to fight?"

"Hey! That was one time!" Realizing we had exclaimed this at the same time we started to laugh and Kakashi had joined us. "You know, Shika and Temari have been bugging me about you?"

"Shika? Are you serious?! That guy is soo lazy he wouldn't even speak if it meant some kind of movement."

"That may be true, but he's my Shika-kun," we all looked at door, there standing by Shikamaru was Temari. Oh man, I had some explaining to do.

"Look Sakura-chan, where ever you and Naruto are going, you're going to have to take us with you." Surprised that Shikamaru would some travel to somewhere he didn't know was really surprising.

"Shikamaru, do you even know where were going?" Naruto asked.

"No, but it's better than wondering what the hell our friends are doing over the winter," Temari nodded in agreement. With this Kakashi then threw two other bags at them.

"I guess you're officially coming now, we leave tomorrow morning;" Naruto looked at the clock beside us, and it read eleven o'clock in the morning. They decided to stay as we discussed travelling options and what route was best to take. Shikamaru being the genius he is took care of all things so even when he didn't know what Konoha was, he knew exactly how to get there without wasting time and energy.

As night came early, we all decided to sleep as we had a big day ahead of us. My friends were doing all this for me, as selfish my request was for my family and the people I soon would rule; it was the least I could do knowing what would come after this. I'd be taking my crown and leaving my home; leaving Temari, Shika-san, Kakashi and Naru-kun; the people I cared about who made my life as normal as possible.

"Sakura-chan?" Oh my gosh, did I wake Naru-kun? "Sakura-chan, what's on your mind this time?"

I looked at Naruto as the cold wind was beginning to take its toll on me from the balcony. "You do realize what happens when all this is fixed right?"

"Of course I do Sakura-chan; I mean, I know you'll be leaving and probably never coming back to LA again."

"Naru-kun, the thing is, my future is set for me. I'll be getting married to Sasuke-kun after; I'll be ruling a village that I haven't been in for twelve years. What if I'm not good enough?"

"Sakura-chan," he took my hand and held it to his heart. "No beautiful girl as smart as you has time to fuss over something like that. Every moment I have with you is another treasure I will hold inside my heart."

I blushed but laughed it off as sleepiness soon came over me, "Naru-kun, when did you get soo sweet?" Unfortunately I fell asleep before I could hear his answer. The last thing I saw was his goofy grin as he looked towards the door and opened his mouth as he was about to tell me.

"When I realized I didn't have much time to have you by my side."

Once the sun had risen we were getting ready for the hard day ahead. Travelling by foot in LA to Konoha during winter wasn't exactly easy. At first it was okay as a cool breeze helped with the heat our body was creating, but once noon came around we were tired and hot under the winter sun.

"Sakura-chan, there's a small path over here," Shika said pointing at the newly found path while holding the map. "The map says it leads straight to where we are going anyways, it's close to the same body of water shown on the map. Besides its baking under the sun and if we head in this direction, it saves us time." Looking at everyone else, it was easy to make the decision, so into the strange path we did.

"Guys be careful; we don't know what lies ahead so be on guard. I'll lead, Shika-san you follow close behind me. Temari in the middle Sakura and then Naruto." We all thought Kakashi's plan was ok, strategically it was right to have Shikamaru and Kakashi lead, both were smart and Kakashi knew where Konoha was including me. Temari in front so she could keep a close of eye of things from the middle of the group, and she was a talker, so any signs of mischief would go unheard of. Naruto behind me just in case something would happen as two out of the three guys were at the front.

"Listen up," frozen in place we began to listen. We could all hear something sliding and hissing around the forest. "I think there are snakes on this path," once Kakashi had said this, I could feel Naruto's eyes land on my back.

"Sakura-chan," placing his hand on my shoulder, he tried to comfort me without anyone noticing. "I know you're scared of snakes, so just be cool."

I sighed, "Naru-kun, I'm not a little girl anymore. So please, try to understand." His hand slowly left my shoulder as we continued to walk on. I knew Temari had heard what I had said to our blond friend, but nobody knew what I was trying to do. Nobody could relate to how badly I wanted to save them, my family, Sasuke-kun and my village.

Walking for a few hours down the path had become very crowded on the ground. Everywhere in sight was a snake. Close encounters with the snakes were unbelievable for me. I remember eaves dropping on some classmates back in school; some girl had taken a snake as a pet, and for some reason the snake was starving itself. Worried about her pet she took her yellow scaled friend to the vet, the doctor then told her to get rid of it, but she was too attached to do so. One night she had slept with her pet snake, all laid out beside her straight like a line, however in the morning she found it curled up. Worried again, she took her pet to the vet. The doctor then screamed and yelled at the young girl for not getting rid of it; she asked why and got her answer. That same day she got rid of her pet, because the snake was starving itself to see if it could eat the girl, but in order to eat a high school girl, the snake had to be able to fit her inside. That girl was traumatized and didn't come to school for a week.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked as I saw his face in front of me.

"Come on Naru-kun, I'm alright. How many times do I have to tell you that," I know I was being a bit harsh on him, but snakes, come on they were just snakes. However my fears took a hold of me as I saw a long yellow scaled snake. With a stick I started to whack it for no apparent reason, I soon saw its head grow bigger and next thing I saw was its big scary fangs were closing up on me.

"Hang in there Sakura-chan." Hearing Naruto's voice calmly say my name, I came to. We were now running out of the path, but at the same time my ankle started to throb soo much. As my vision got better I saw Temari being carried by Shika-san and Kakashi leading the way.

"Guys follow me, looks like there's a small town up ahead. They might have something to help Sakura-hime, Shikamaru is Temari recovering?"

"Slowly but surely; she was just traumatized seeing the snake bite Sakura-san," oh okay, so that's what happened. I'm soo sorry Temari, everyone's been doing something out of the way for me. This didn't feel right.

Almost arriving to the small village close at sea Temari came through as well as my vision. Everyone that could walk tried to find a doctor that could treat snake bites at the same time bought more food and water for the rest of the trip. Naruto continued to carry me until the others had found a doctor, but he never left my side as the doctor was examining my ankle and going through antidotes.

"Sakura-chan, why'd you whack the poor snake anyway?" I gave him a death stare, and he took back the question. Although, I knew he was just making light conversation, he should have known the answer to it anyways. On a lighter note, the doctor had given me the medicine and had told me it would take a week to get better, but I knew the antidote wouldn't work, nothing would; but thanking him, we reunited Kakashi and the other two teens near a boat.

Seeing our confused faces Shikamaru explained, "well, Konoha is just a bit more north through the sea, so as long as we have the boat we borrowed from some kind man here, it'll be quicker if he head north west by boat." The genius has spoken, we take the boat.


	8. Chapter 8

8: Truth

As we got on board with our packed bags and emergency supplies we headed off to tackle the sea that stood in our way to land. As Kakashi managed most of the hard labour, we just sat there basking in the winter sun. However, Shikamaru and Temari had been looking at me stranger than ever.

"What?"

"Don't what us girl, what is going on? Why are we going on an adventure to somewhere we don't even know?" Temari asked.

"Yea, why did Kakashi call you 'Sakura-hime' as we ran through the snake filled path and what happened when some guy pulled you out of the food court?" Oh man, Shikamaru was getting irritated with not knowing what was going on.

"Heh, well you see... She owns a place there for winters, and Kakashi calling her 'hime' is because she used to dress up like one every year... Ehehehehe?" There was no way Naruto could cover for me any longer.

"It's alright Naruto, I should have told them before you guys are risking your lives out here," The two teenagers blinked in shock. Yea I said, risk their lives, and now they were more demanding on knowing answers.

"Okay, the truth is I am a princess and the next Haruno to take the thrown of my village, Konoha. The man who took me was my guardian Minato, we headed there by helicopter so I could meet with my parents and my future parents in-law. Yes, I am getting married and it will be this upcoming summer; however, a strange girl had appeared and had taken total control of my palace; except for Minato and Shizune, she's my best friend there and my stylist. I could have called for a helicopter or plane but that would mean confronting the Haruno imperial guards. I came back the night before you guys showed up at my door. And now, were heading there to save my family and village."

The two looked in shock, but watching Shikamaru make a quick summary of what he had just heard, he thought I had gone crazy because of the snake bite. Temari soaked it all in and asked what would happen after.

"Well, after that, I will be staying at my palace taking school there. And once summer comes around, I think in the middle of July, my wedding will be taken place and thus be crowned queen of Konoha. I doubt I'll be coming back..." As I said those final last words, I stole a peek at Naruto; he had heard this all before and knew about me not coming back.

"Wait, so you and Naruto... You guys aren't dating?" Wasn't Temari just listening?

"Me and Sakura-chan aren't dating, were just best friends who live together;" Naruto's expression said it all, he was fine with it, but I knew him and something was wrong. Was this hurting him, protecting me to get to Konoha, my own selfish request.

"Oh I see..." Temari lent a support grip on my arm; she winked and said that she'd want to talk to me in private. She took me inside the ship; for a man who lived in a small village the boat was made of wood, but had simple luxuries and looked beautiful. This ship was a hidden beauty.

"Sakura-chan, do you know anything about how Naruto-san is feeling?"

"Sadly, no clue;" Temari was totally shocked after hearing that.

"Sakura, I can't believe you're so dense! And how come you didn't tell us about you being a princess? Plus the snake incident, take your medicine!"

"I'm sorry about not telling you about who I really am. I'm sorry; but what do you mean by me being so dense?" Like that, I took a small amount knowing it would end up hurting me in the end.

She stopped and took a hard look at me after I drank a small portion. Obviously something had to be up if she was fussing over it so much. Something about what had just happened upstairs on deck. I tried to look back, remembering about the information they have just heard.

"Sakura," her voice now calm just like before a storm. "I know you guys are close, but there has got to be a time when you guys had felt closer. Anything?"

_Looking back at our memories to when we had first met in kindergarten. I had helped him with his class work after I had finished mine. He was slow and didn't understand at first; but he did understand after I had made a few comparisons to basketball. I remember how his eyes widened as he got the first couple questions right, he was full of energy after that._

_A few years later we were heading home, it started to snow. Arriving back home drenched in cold melted snow we made a bee line to our rooms and got dressed. It was the greatest battle of snowball fighting ever, Naruto and I were the greatest tag team; or so Kakashi had said. It was us against everyone else in the house. We had soo much fun dodging and throwing our snow cannon balls at them. However we were the ones that got the worse cold in the entire house. We slept in Naruto's room that whole weekend because my room was always too cold in winter and too hot in summer. There we shared the most embarrassing moments and secrets about our lives without eachother._

_That night I found out what his dream was; to be a leader worth believing in. To have everybody that knew him smile and be proud of him, and that maybe his real family would be happy and not discourage him for being born. He was abandoned and couldn't remember anything before that. I had told him I wanted to be a strong willed girl to always believe and do what was right, and it was still my goal no matter what kind of future I have set ahead of me. Naruto's response still rung in my head._

"_Sakura-chan, I think you will be that kind of woman when that time comes. Your heart is warm and so is your smile. No doubt you'll be a great queen, and a great friend to every one.'_

_Somehow after all that Naruto and I have been through, he had some kind of power. The power to make you believe in him, and how easily people became his friend; although his childhood had been tough and lonely he stood there with an honest smile on his face._

_The scene inside soon changed from those winter rainy days to a hot summer vacation. We were heading into highschool. Temari had entered our three man unit, and there basking in the sun was us on the beach. Having a water fight was Shikamaru and Naruto, as me and Temari came into the picture, the fight had stopped and the two groups slowly came together._

"_Hoi Sakura, is something wrong with the guys?" Looking towards the body of water, there the boys stood motionless, but coming towards us with a weird looking face._

"_You get Temari, I get Sakura-chan," Naruto smirked making a plan. As they came closer and closer to us, water guns aimed we ran as fast as we could in sand. As Temari and I were both running, we started laughing and having a blast with them._

"_Heh, this *puff* is kind of *puff* nice?" Temari said in between breaths._

"_You go *puff* that way, *puff* I'll go this way," with that plan, we headed our separate ways. Taking a route to the bay, I saw a determined Naruto laughing as he got closer to his prey, me. _

"_Sakura-chan!" And with that he dove right for me, landing on me as the tide started to come in. We just started laughing and stayed like that for a few minutes._

"_Naruto," I said while trying to catch my breath. "Why?"_

"_Me and Shikamaru gotta admit it..."_

"_Admit what?"_

"_You guys looked hot, and we weren't going to let some strange perverted dude get you two. We wanted to let this whole beach know that you guys were ours." Looking up at Naruto as the sun set rays were hitting his skin; the light made him glow with colours. His tan skin looked darker but almost golden. Sitting next to him, his arms had moved so one arm had been behind me while supporting his body leaning back._

"_Well, I gotta say, looking at you closer Naruto; you sure did get hotter over the years;" dammit, I was blushing. The blond then turned to face me with a genuine idiotic look. "Really Sakura-chan?"_

_All I could do was whimper a fast yes, and to my surprise he laughed while bringing me into a hug. We talked in that position staring at each other and having the most amount of fun as we could before we had to meet up with Temari and Shikamaru._

"_Hey Sakura-chan..." I looked up and there was his face so close to mine, it began to lean in closer as did mine. After staring into his blue eyes for soo long, I closed mine and before our lips touched he said..._

"So anything?"

"Sorry Temari-chan, I haven't really gotten the chance to know Naruto like that; so nope, nothing."

After that small little remark, all hell broke loose. She started to give me a lecture, but my eyes became heavy and before she got to her point, I had hit the ground.

"KYAAA! NARUTO-SAN! SHIKA-KUN! KAKASHI!"

The footsteps before I passed out had stopped, but before it went all black, a male voice had exclaimed; "Oh shit... Not now!"

"_Sakura-chan, would it be alright?"_

_Shaking back to reality to answer a stupid question like that I found out why he had asked it. I was engaged to someone already. Disappointedly I shook my head, he leaned in anyways and on my cheek I received a small kiss._

"_Awww! I knew you guys were dating." Thus the rumor started, and our act began._


	9. Chapter 9

9: A Cherry Blossoms Petal

"Oh shit... Not now."

"Naruto, stop standing there cursing and help me," Snapping back to reality, Shikamaru was carrying a limping Sakura to the nearest bed, my bed. Sakura had a really high temperature and had cold sweat on her forehead. Listening in to her heart beat, it was there but faint and slow; and she was still unconscious.

"Naruto-san, we have a problem."

"What now?"

"The boat's been caught into a storm, and Shikamaru is trying to find out if fighting it is better than going along with it. We lost all sight of north and don't know where Konoha is anymore!"

"TEMARI! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS! I'M NOT KAKASHI OR SHIKAMARU!"

"Well IDIOT! I know that! But they need your help above, I'll stay with Sakura-chan," I felt her gaze land on me as I didn't move. I didn't want to move away from her. I know I had to tell them about that too, but with Kakashi and Sakura back on her feet.

*Sigh* "Alright," grasping her hand again I whispered into her ear; "Sakura-chan, I promise you'll be alright. Just hang on."

Running up the stairs, I could hear the shouts of the other two guys on the ship. Both were frantically confused and angry, but both had found an agreement. To wait out the storm and see where we are from there. Helping out with last minute adjustments to the storm, we took refuge inside the ship.

"We have no other option but to wait it out, its way too strong." Shikamaru nodded in agreement as Kakashi continued to explain the plan to Temari. Making my way to Sakura who was sleeping soundly on my bed, I kept my ears open to Kakashi's voice at the same time to any whimpers that might leave her mouth. I knew I had to tell them about it.

"Naruto," Kakashi said without moving his head to look in my direction. "Any signs of _that_?"

"No Kakashi, she's fine at the moment. Just some sweating and a high fever."

"What do you mean by _that_ Kakashi?"

"Yea, did something happen to Sakura-chan before?" I looked at Kakashi, and we both knew we this was an awkward situation. We both knew Sakura didn't want to tell them until she was ready. It was after all only a disease nobody knew of, something that only she could get; a curse so to speak.

"Well, were not the ones who should answer that; it is Sakura's life you're talking about." The two teens looked at us both, surely they wanted to know, but were good enough friends to understand that it was Sakura's obligation and right to tell them or not.

After a few days, the storm had carried us farther south than expected, but while on the boat I simply curled on the corner of the bed where Sakura ad been resting up in ever since she had fainted two days ago.

Chapter Three: How To Be Romantic

In this chapter, it will help you become the best romantic you could ever. However, a little "studying" wouldn't help either. A little quote reading will help you become sweet as well as help you say words in ways a non romantic would be stuttering. Start small, it's always best too; in the end you want to be able to wow your girl. So start small and end with a grand finale.

1) Know the definition of romance. That may seem easy, but it's harder than it looks. Being romantic to a girl means you have to know the ways to make her blush. Sure, you make her laugh, anyone can do that, you have to wow her. Concentrate on the basics, cute things like teddy bears, photographs of affection, puppies even and a guarantee to something being cute, is something small. It's small shape makes it different than those of a regular size. This doesn't mean you have to go out and buy a small teddy bear, just make it your own. Low light like candles or the sunset is romantic. Background music, this can help make the mood between you very romantic. Chocolates are kind of romantic, they're mostly just complimentary. Red, a colour of intense heat, love and passion.

2) Impracticality; this means to give her something that will actually mean or show something about your love for her. This doesn't mean for birthdays, its just gifts whenever you feel like giving her one just for a surprise.

3) Personal stuff; like your love for each other may be different from everyone else's; well actually, your love is different from everyone else. So don't keep your emotions within a simple teddy bear or flower, make it shine. Make it into something that she'll keep and look to remember you.

4) Time; although it keeps on going no matter how much you want it to stop you'll have to work with it. Romance and relationships of any kind do require time. There is no getting out of it.

5) Remember birthdays and anniversaries. Tears and the cold shoulder isn't exactly romantic.

6) Pet names aren't exactly at all romantic but it kind of helps. Simple nicknames will help, but don't forget that her and your friends might call her that. Mushy nicknames are okay, but remember she's gotta be alright with it. Don't make it permanent if she doesn't reply to you, be cute but sophisticated when making a name for her.

7) Style. This isn't about just how you look but also how you hold yourself. Fashion wise, make it appropriate to the settings and what you'll be doing. Style wise, be courteous, sweet, humble, modest, genuine, elegant, thoughtful, responsible, respectable, polite, discreet, funny, sensitive, fun and selfless. Another tip, don't ever have stuff falling off your head; you might not know what this means, but it's more romantic to have nothing falling out of your hair and food or sweat dripping off. Trust me.

Alright, with that you should have an understanding to what being romantic is. Be true but more importantly stay you.

I looked at the stirring figure beside me. Her fever was sliding down, but not exactly how you wanted it, it was going down rapidly and the curse was almost effective.

"Kakashi! I need your help! It's happening!"

"Shit Naruto! Go get a bucket of hot water and a different cloth," with his orders I ran past our friends and straight to the kitchen. Scurry to find a big bowl or bucket; I poured it with hot water. I burnt myself a bit here and there, but something was hurting Sakura-chan more than how hot water can burn skin.

"Naruto, did you get the hot water?! It's going way too fast!" I grabbed the cloth that was hanging on the counter and sprinted towards the bed. I hauled the bucket towards him and watched carefully the procedure to help her. As her temperature sled down, the "tattoo" on her hip began to cover her slowly. It was the symbol of the Haruno, a circle but from it was originally one cherry blossom petal, but now, the petals multiplied and was making its way around her.

Holding her hand, I squeezed it tight; suddenly I felt her hold it tighter. She was now crying, but her tears were red. It was happening, her curse. Whenever she'd get bitten from a snake or an animal other than the normal biting bugs, she'd go into a sleep a few hours after the bit. First it will appear to be an average flu, but without all those sinus problems. Sometimes it's just that but her actually sickness is when the tattoo would respond to it. First time seeing it, I thought she was ok because her temperature had went done, but Kakashi pulled me away and there the tattoo had been spreading, just like how it is now.

"Kakashi, need any help?"

"Yea, check her eyes and if it's not green anymore put the hot cloth over them. Place a bit of pressure to stop the blood tears." Knowing how to help, I opened her eye lids; the green was disappearing into the purple iris of her eyes. Kakashi took a glance and cursed, this was the worse state I've ever seen her in. I applied the hot cloth and pressure, finally the blood tears started to flow and it stopped entirely. Sakura woke up, with her emerald eyes back and wide. She realized what was happening, and calmed herself down. Doing this, the markings receded and she was back to normal; she took a deep breath and fell backwards back on the pillow.

"How long was I until... that stage Kakashi?"

"Let's just say, it was the usual purple eyes..." Kakashi looked tired and distant from reality. "I'm going to bed alright. Shikamaru could you check if we're close to land."

"Yes sir," Shikamaru left and as soon as he came back he joined temari on the floor as I was checking Sakura's temperature. Her hand grasped mine; she was worried again and hated how she was like that.

"Alright, you told us the truth about the real you," Temari looked at Shikamaru as he was going to continue. "But what was all that about?"

"They saw it?" Sakura's eyes widened with horror. She never wanted anyone else to know, besides Kakashi, Minato, Shizune and myself. Not even her parents knew about it. I nodded, and her gaze fell upon a window that was beside Kakashi who was on a bed farther into the ship.

"Well," nervous showed as she started. "Something happened when I came here. Minato and Shizune were dropping me off at Kakashi's house and well... Uhmm... I wasn't exactly healthy back then, I mean, I was and I could do everything everyone else could but I was bitten so I'd be healthy, I know it doesn't make sense. I don't know how but arriving at Kakashi's house I stared at a cherry blossom tree close to the house. It was big and full just like the ones in Konoha. I caught one and well, it bit me..."

"It bit you?! What the hell!?"

"I know, but there was a shock going through my whole body. I was sick that whole season, and that's why I entered kindergarten in the middle of the year. And now, everytime I get bitten by anything besides the usual bugs, I'll have a few hours until something bad happens."

"But the medicine?"

"It won't work, it will only speed the process of her so called curse," I held her tighter and closer to me. She hated telling something that dark about her. I looked at the two across from us, Temari had obviously made her take it, but Sakura being the smart girl she is took a bit. Shikamaru ended the weird silence.

"By the way, we're close to land."


	10. Chapter 10

10: The Warmth From A Fire

Coming close to land was like being stranded on the Sahara Desert seeing a full lake in the middle of sand dunes. Although land was seen, it took a couple of days and nights to get there. Besides, ever since I had woken up in the middle of Kakashi trying to stop the curse, I held tightly unto Naruto. He was near me through everything. And once we had stepped foot on land, I laid there totally free; he and the other men went around and looked for anything that could be useful as we regroup.

"So Sakura-chan," Temari started. "Feeling any better?"

"Yea, I guess. You know, I'm a little confused..."

"Hm, why?"

"I don't know, it's like something's wrong; I just don't know what." Our conversation went quiet after that. I had a lot to think about, whether or not this was worth the risk. If everything would be as normal my life could be after that.

The guys came back, and progress was made; a shelter, a great supply of fruits, unlimited supply of water, and fire. The shelter made of branches, leaves and other stray twigs and rope, although it was the typical tree tent, we stayed outside by the fire; the sun was setting and the stars shone as bright as they could.

"What's Konoha like?" I looked at my best friend as the camp fire glistened in his blue eyes. Staring back at the fire, Kakashi, who was across from me held his stare towards me. I looked at Naruto for a while and started to think of Konoha.

"Well, its a village, but looks like a country. Around it is a wall but with four entrances into

Konoha; North, South, East, and West. Inside is a regular town with a mall, schools, beach, mountains and other stuff. They have a garden central on top of City Hall, it's on a mountain and over looks Konoha. It's really beautiful during sunset and sunrise. Winters are snowy but its durable, summers are hot just like L.A." Explaining what my home looked like made me miss how young I was back there and made me realize that it was an honour in being their queen.

"Sounds like a pretty cool place." Temari leaned her head on Shikamaru's shoulder as she said this. I could tell that the fact of me leaving L.A. was going to be hard on her. The four of us always had eachother's back and didn't leave one of us behind; but here I was, on a journey that was going to end with me leaving them. I was doing what was right, it was the life and future set for me.

This had never made me confused before. I was always a good girl and did what was told. I was sent away from home, learned to live a normal life, take the crown and get married to someone my parents had chosen, finally rule, watch and protect my home. That was what I was going to

do, what I was set to do. But why now? Why is this bothering me now?

Looking around the campfire was my California family. They were the reason why I couldn't turn my back and walk away without a tear on my face.

"Sakura!"

"Your marshmellow!"

"EHHH?!" Oh My GOSH! My marshmellow had burnt and caught fire, and that flame was inches away from my hand and hair. Kakashi happily dumped a bucket of ocean water in my direction, soaking me from head to toe.

"Kakashi-san!" I yelled in surprise as Naruto tried to suppress a laugh. "Why?"

"Well, watching all of you, you guys are all a group of glum kids. It's sad seeing how your youth is wasted. Come on, where's the loud bunch that keeps me up at night every time you guys sleep over. Those guys were funny."

"Yea the old man's right." Naruto exclaimed as he took off his jacket and placed it around me, then his arm on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Naruto, his response was a kind smile.

"Then what do you suggest we talk about?"

"Anything."

"Well, thats troublesome."

"I know," our heads turned to girl standing with her fist in the air. "Secrets and dreams. I mean, it's pretty lame, but at least we'll know more about eachother."

"Maybe we'll find out about what's behind Kakashi's mask, eh."

"Naruto, hush up, we'll figure that out when he's asleep k."

"Normal drill Sakura?"

"Of course idiot." We whispered to eachother, but smiled to the others; they really didn't need to know about this.

"I'm confused, how do we say it, just straight out?" For a genius with a Naruto question, he got a point.

"Oh, well, we can just ask eachother questions," Temari sugeested as she sat back down.

"Can't we just play truth or dare?" We all laughed at Naruto. Wasn't he there with us whenever we played truth or dare? We always got carried away with the dares, first it starts with on-demand dares, and then into school dares involving classmates and one of us getting into detention.

"What? We got Kakashi here, so it will be different."

"Fine, we'll give it a try," and just like that we were exploring each others secrets and dreams.

"Kakashi, you go first." It was obvious Shikamaru wanted him to go first so we know how personal we can make this.

"Alright, Shikamaru;" He gave him the scariest look I've ever seen. It made all of us shiver except Shikamaru, I swear he must be all brains. The genius replied, "truth."

"When did you first start to masturbating?"

"WTH! WHAT KIND OF TRUTH QUESTION IS THAT!" For the first time ever, the composed lazy brunette showed signs of embarrassment and shock. However, the rest of us laughed our heads off seeing the response of Shika-san.

"Well, you chose truth" Kakashi was smiling under his mask. Everyone could tell he was laughing inside. Kakashi does have a very uhmm, unusual side to him.

"Uhmm, well..." he took a peek at Temari who was pretending not to care, but obviously was interested. "*Sigh* Grade nine." Naruto shocked, while Temari and I were a bit disgusted.

"Alright buddy!" Naruto cheered giving his sad friend a highfive.

"EWW! Naruto! Don't encourage him! I sleep with you like every night!" Temari's face had a devish smile. Oh crap, I can't believe I said that.

"Shikamaru, you're turn." Kakashi said as he leaned back enjoying his favourite reality show, us.

"Alright," glancing around, he looked at Temari eagerly as she still wore that devilish smile. Curious to see what would happen next, he chose her. She chose truth, and Shikamaru the lazy-ass he was asked what was going through her mind as I told them the truth about me.

"Well, at first kind of awkward, I mean, I shared secrets with a Princess and well it was just weird."

Taking it in, I was relieved to hear that. Afterall I did hide the secret from them for a very long time. I took another glance at her expecting to see the lost in thought façade she wore but was met with an evil smirk.

"Sakura," her eyes shot right to the small space between us, her devious smile still on her face.

"What exactly happens when he sleeps with you?"

"Temari, don't you thi-"

"Shut it Shikamaru, they lied about not being together for real, and well, look what they've been doing… Don't you atleast want to know what's been going on?"

"Whatever, that's just too troublesome."

"Soo…. Answer?"

I looked down at the ground trying to hide the stupid blush on my face. Naruto's hand gave me a squeeze, as a reflex I turned to see his stupid foxy smile plastered on his face. As his blue eyes began to show he opened his mouth and turned to face the fire.

"Nothing really happens when we sleep. We're usually dead tired because of school and the activities we do, and when Sakura-chan couldn't sleep one time, I went to my room and fetched my guitar, so I sang her a song and she fell asleep. Do you remember the name of the song?"

"Heh, All We Gotta Do Is Love by Albert Posis right?"

"Yea, and then whenever she was scared I'd always sing to her again. Other times when we couldn't sleep, we'd just talk and laugh about what goes on with our life. That's about it."

"Are you serious? Not one moment stands out for you guys?"

Thinking about her question I relaxed into his embrace. He was lost in thought too, looking deeply into his face I found myself thinking about one particular night.

"Neh Sakura-chan?" His goofy grin popped in as he opened the door to my bedroom balcony.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haha, hey Naru-kun," I waved him over as the wind began to pick up.

"Aren't you cold?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and without giving my reply he gently pulled me into a hug. I looked towards the horizon where the busy lights of LA shone brightly. His hands were then placed on mine and his chest kept me warm as he placed his head on top of my own.

"So what were you thinking of?"

"Me finally leaving this place and going back home to rule Konoha, I know it's going to come sooner or later."

"I'd actually prefer later, I don't wana see you leave just yet."

"Why's that?"

"Because even though you're not my whole life in my heart, you're my favourite part Sakura-chan."


	11. Chapter 11

11: You Walked Into My Life

"What's with those faces?" Temari obviously smirking at us for realizing that there was or were times where something had happened.

"N-No-Nothing!? Seriously," I stammered, man was I lame.

"I believe it is Sakura-Hime's turn." I nodded at Kakashi and looked at the few victims I had, I knew mostly everything there is to know about Naruto who beemed his trademark smile. Temari was my girlfriend and well then there was Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-san, who was your first girl that you really fell in love with?"

The man that sat infront of us had his presence change, but not drastically. His eyes became distant and his marshmellow began to turn a crisp brown.

"Her name was Rin, we had been childhood best friends and well, at one of our school dances that she wanted to go to, she couldn't. So I stayed with her instead of going with all of my friends. She was crying when I got to her window. She helped me up and we sat there talking for the longest time ever and well she kissed me. It was the first time she ever showed any love like affections to anyone. I liked her before, but from that moment we were unseperable."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

"What? How?"

"Too many questions and only one question per round." We sat there grumpy as he stayed by his choice and didn't budge.

"However, I never got the chance to actually tell her I loved her."

"That's troublesome," As Shika-san sighed Temari's and my own eyes were glaring at him for saying something so inconsiderate. At that point, we decided that was game and headed into the little tree tent we would be sleeping in for the time being.

As morning rolled in, I was the first to wake, and carefully not trying to wake any one up I went to the boat and washed myself in there; it was quiet and refreshing. Glancing at the snake bite, the swelling had gone down. Back on the shore, I looked at my friends and knowing they were still asleep, I took a stroll on the shore. Every now and then I'd take a quick peek behind me just in case one of them had woken up.

Yawning a few times, I walked back a bit, and sat on the sand. As I dug my feet into a pile of sand I was taken back to the time where we were on the beach again. How Naruto and I almost kissed; the feeling of his breath tickling my lips, and how his hair danced with the wind, how he looked so... Golden.

Reminiscing over those times where I was somewhat a normal girl passing those times Temari would say, living out a romantic comedy with that blond idiot, but keeping that image of us dating so they would focus on that instead of my actual life I had to respond by saying, '_well, he's my idiot Temari.'_ But was he actually my idiot? Did I ever keep him from liking someone better, someone worth his time? Someone who wouldn't break him after this journey was over.

"What's up Sakura?"

"Shit! Shikamaru? You scared me!"

"Pft, believe me, I'm too tired to actually plan something up just to scare you. Watcha up to?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Well it's either you decided to watch the sun rise or you're lost in thought, so whats on your mind?"

"Shika-san, even though it's none of your business, I don't think you'd understand."

"It's about Naruto isn't?"

"Am I really an open book?"

"Nahh, I've just been your friend longer than that troublesome woman has. So, how is he bothering you?"

"What?! No, he's not bothering me, it's more or less I've been thinking... Did Naruto actually like someone else while he's been helping me hide my life from you guys?"

"Naruto isn't that smart enough to actually talk about something that serious with me. This is Naruto we're talking about remember."

"True; so he didn't complain about anything to you?"

"I can answer that, but here's something you can think about," there was a pause, and as he got up I got more confused; what was I suppose to think about?

"Did your fake relationship have any truth to it?" Just like that, the smart ass walked back to camp. Long after he left, I continued to look at the sun rise, dreaming of those stupid romantic moments I could be having right now with someone, but I couldn't enjoy it because Shikamaru's stupid question lingered in my head.

"I DON'T KNOW IF THERE WAS!"

-At Camp

"Stop talking guys!"

"What are you talking about Naruto? I'm the only one awake."

"Huh, oh hey Shikamaru... I thought I heard someone talk."

"Nope, so...?"

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She's somewhere... Just follow her footsteps on the beach, you'll find her."

I nodded to him and made my way trying to get up without kneeing Kakashi's head, but failed. He soon woke up and he tended the fire with Shikamaru. I glanced at the view before me, and took a deep breath. I first walked to the boat to freshen up before catching up with Sakura.

Obviously someone was there before, because the mess from her sickness had been cleaned up. Walking around the boat I began to remember the sad face she wore as she had to reveal everything about her. She hated to be pitied, to be looked upon as if she was different. The casualties about her hair she was used to, it was her life that affected her.

Back on the beach there were several different steps, I guessed Shikamaru had gone on a walk to Sakura or walked with her. A few minutes later I found a little spot where they must of sat down to talk or just watched the sun rise. After that spot, there were only two feet making their imprint on the sand. I ran knowing she was all alone and probably not feeling well.

I slowed down noticing the rosette's profile as she kept her emerald eyes on the view. She didn't seem to notice my footsteps as I noticed the distant mossy green in her eyes had. She didn't smile or anything. Only when I sat beside her did her eyes shimmer again.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

'_Worrying over you Sakura-chan.'_

"Nothing, Shikamaru just told me where you were so I came just in case you needed a friend."

"Aww thank you Naru-kun, I just have something that's been on my mind." Before I could ask her what it was she leaned on my shoulder and asked me something.

"Were you okay with pretending_?"_

"Pretending to what?"

"Who was she?"

"Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?" Soon her eyes were filled with tears. Regret took over me, and I pulled her into my arms. I felt responsible for her tears even if I didn't know what was going on. This was how our lives went. She would take care of me while I took care of her. She was my world and if something ever made her lose that smile I loved on her face, I would do anything just to make it return. The only thing that would have made this better was if she returned my feelings or even notices it.

"Sakura-chan, I think I know what you were asking."

"You do?"

"Yea I didn't mind pretending to be your boyfriend, even if it meant lying to them. There was never somebody else on my mind whenever I was with you. Sakura-chan, I enjoyed it, holding you close like this, kissing you on your cheeks and watching your reaction as you blushed and felt guilty all at the same time. I told you to never worry about it because I always told myself that you weren't mine, but I couldn't help it."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?"

"Sakura-chan, when I first met you, you were that cute little girl that was scared of people not accepting her. You were smart and kind; you were my first friend. Along that road we became so close and had so much fun. When you asked me to pretend at first I was sad because I know where your feelings stood, and even now. But I fell for you Sakura-chan. I liked you when I first saw you walking into the classroom, and without you knowing it, you walked into my life."

"Naru-"

"Sakura-chan, please wait. I'm not done." I blushed as her face was somewhat unreadable; but anyways I continued.

"When you showed me the letters you got from home saying you would be leaving soon, I thought I'd lose you, I'd lose the best friend that was always there. The sun that my whole life depended on. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

In that moment, I gulped and leaned into her stunned face, and closed my lids. I gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss I've wanted to give from long ago. After I turned around to have my back facing her, but I turned my face around to say something to her.


	12. Chapter 12

12: Dance with No Music

"I Naruto Tamashi Uzumaki, am in love with you Sakura Kokoro Haruno."

The blond just stood there, no longer facing me. My lips still tingled, and the feeling soon took over my body, and made me warmer inside. His words still rung in my head, '_I, Naruto_..._in love with you Sakura...'_

We stayed like that for awhile, too scared of what might happen next, but as I watched his right leg move to take a step I quickly ran to him and hesitantly reached for his hand. When I was only a few centimetres away from his hand, I was so close; I didn't know whether or not it was a good idea. It must have been hard for him to say that. Say something that was bottled up and every time I mentioned Sasuke's name, the pain he felt.

I didn't take his hand, but he did stop. He scratched his head, still refusing to turn around. Something about this little gesture made me smile, this was the idiot Naruto whom I became friends with, every time he did so, a smile would creep up to face. The idiot had come back to me.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Yea baka?"

He turned around and hugged me, his head rested on top of mine, and I felt my hair getting wet. I wanted to look up, but his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I returned his hug, and as his grip started to loosen, I lifted up my head and started into his teary blue eyes. It was a bit strange to see him this broken down. His eyes still watery but relaxed, and smiling like the idiot I know he is. My face caught the left over tears and he wiped them off of me. We laughed at this little gesture. I was the one usually crying, and he would still wipe away my troubles. So this was my turn, noticing the wet streaks in his face, I wiped his tears away.

Pulling me into another hug he whispered so close to my ear.

"...thank you Sakura."

"No problem baka, uh... Naruto-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"You know, through these past few days," At first I felt completely vulnerable. His head was lifted up and then slowly lowered it so his face could be closer to my eyes. Catching his eyes in a trance, I felt so hypnotized, but I had the energy to look away right after.

"Naruto... I... Uh... I've been, well... You've been in my head alot." He chuckled.

"Sakura-chan, I'd like to think it's because you started to fall for me," we laughed a bit, in eachother's arms, as the giggles subsided he continued.

"I think it's just because I've been there for you ever since the problem that happened in Konoha. Believe me, I'm flattered, I just don't want to have my hopes up when it turns out the opposite."

"Sorry I told you," Great, he knows how to make me feel guilty.

"Haha, Sakura-chan; that doesn't mean I'm giving up. You're going to like me just as much as I do one day... Dattebayo!"

"That's my baka eh Naruto?"

I ruffled his hair around as we were becoming the best friends we were before all these events messed our relationship up. Walking back up the beach, he had his right arm around me as I snuggled into his warm lean body. Smelling the smoke from the fire we raced back, tripping on our own feet and laughing as we rolled in the sand.

"Oi! Naruto! Sakura! Hurry up or else you're not getting breakfast."

"Another round?"

"You betcha! Dattebayo!"

Running back to the camp site, it reminded me of how stupid he would make me feel. All those little trip ups, and those stupid lame jokes, it wasn't romantic but it wouldn't be Naruto if it wasn't fun and goofy. He ran ahead of me for a while and all I did was watch him, his laugh was loud and pure, his body lean and athletic. His smile big and charismatic.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan! You're going to lose this round you know that right!"

"Shut up baka! Just watch!" I kicked it up and soon had his goofy looking face behind me I slowed it down and placed one foot out, and just like that the goof ball dove face first into the sand.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! NARUTO!" Temari laughed.

"Troublesome friend..." Shikamaru smiled as Kakashi looked back he smiled at me as if sending a message; and I think I got it. Friends are the people that will make any tense situation into an "LOL" "LMAO" and so on. However my heart still felt tensed knowing that they were still doing this crazy adventure on their winter break, the last thing we'd be doing together for a very long time. I feel like a jerk.

"Oi Sakura-chan"

"Ehh? What?"

"You were laughing like a little kid just a moment ago and then you went all silent."

"Hey you two kids, hurry up! After we eat breakfast we'll be heading along the coast to Konoha." Shikamaru called out, I silently thanked him for the call. As we all ate breakfast like how we usually did back at home, we quickly packed up our things and headed back onto our adventure. As we began back on our walk along the beach we passed the place where Naruto had actually kissed me for the first real time. The first time he kissed me as Naruto, a really good best friend and potentially something more, not as my fake boyfriend. It was exhilarating and heart warming all at the same time. Seemed like Naruto had caught me blushing at that same spot he remembered.

"May I have this dance my Princess?" He asked with his hand stretched out. The other three were in front of us, so they hadn't had the time to tease me about the offer.

So there I stood in between his two strong arms. He took the lead and I quickly followed suit. The rhythm we danced to was unheard, but it was laced into our feet. We had past the trio and laughed as we took the lead from the group. I looked past Naruto every once in a while that I saw the look on their faces, priceless.

"So, is my dancing better than Prince Sasuke?"

"Don't even go there Naru-kun," he wore a puzzled look. " I want to enjoy as much time I can while I still have you guys in my life." He brushed the hair out of my face and leaned in as her said, "You're not going to lose us, you're way too important to me. Having you out of my life is something I could never picture."

I laughed a bit and looked away, but one hand was not let free, it just remained in his hands. We walked like that, for a long time. He only let go of my hand once we reached night to set up camp, so he kept me by his side through all the breaks and playtimes and walks. It was playful and it was fun. It reminded me of all those school walk-a-thons and beach days during the summer.

During the fire camp we huddled the exact same way we did before, except I was dry this time. The look on their faces was refreshing, and after a few rounds of "would you rather?" we hit the tents. Kakashi in one tent, Shikamaru and Temari in one, and Naruto and I in the other.

"Saku-chan you up?"

"What is it Naru-kun?" _Oh_ _My_ _God, his sleepy voice! Wait, why is this affecting me only now!_

"Can you picture uhmm your wedding?"

"I don't know, it depends?"

"What do you mean it depends?"

"I don't know, back at Konoha, my mother and mother in law were basically planning everything. From there point of view it'd be at the top of the hill where you can see an amazing view of the whole thing. There would be all the important people like those in council, government, our families, alliances made. The whole thing would be done up, the only thing I'd have a say in, is my wedding dress. "

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want the view, simple flowers, friends and family. I'd want the moment to be perfect for both of us. Just knowing when I see his smile that this was all we could ever want."

"Do you see me in there?"

"Of course."

"As what?"

I silent for a long time, that I could feel his blue eyes stare at every inch of detail on my face as I looked down.

"I can't say."


	13. Chapter 13

13: Love Takes Realization

The morning was filled with clouds underneath the baby blue skies. We started off slow as Shikamaru had told us of our current location and that the closest town was only a couple of hours away. As we stayed close to the shore her hand was not close to mine, her arm was linked to Temari's as they splashed their feet against the incoming small waves. Laughing and smiling and talking. Exactly what they usually did back at home, the beach, the mall, heck everywhere they went they always had a great time as best friends.

The guys I was with weren't as talkative, but we did share small talk. Like the typical guy thing, and what would we do with school and what we'd want to do with our lives later on. The sun peeked at us a bit as Shikamaru was the one to bring up the topic, love.

"What do you think of me and Temari?"

"Depends, what kind of answer are you looking for?" Kakashi interrupted.

"I don't know. I really really like her, but for some reason, whenever I get the chance to actually tell her that I love her, I back out. Love is so troublesome."

"Haha, Shikamaru, you worry too much. If you really want to say it, wait for the perfect moment."

"Easier said than done, because with her, every moment is perfect."

"Aww, Naruto look at the trivial man in front of us. He's got a heart."

"Shut up Kakashi."

"No seriously Shikamaru, I sorta get what you're trying to say. I mean just the other day I told Sakura-chan I love her."

"And how'd she take it?"

"Pft, forget about how she took it, how'd you do it!?"

"To answer Kakashi's question, she was so close as to grab my hand, you see I was going to walk away from her from an in depth talk just to clear her mind. So as I stood up I paused and turned my face slightly to tell her something. Then I told her, that was it."

"Ahh, I see. So she didn't want you to leave."

"Ehh!"

"Ahahaha, Naruto, you can be so naïve."

"Shut up Kakashi!"

"But, you're so close to her. It's only natural that you can be the romantic guy whenever you want."

"Pft, Come on Shikamaru, it takes practice," Walking a little ahead to face them with my head angeled in the girls' direction.

"Besides, the results were great. She uhmm..." I bowed down my head as I remembered how her small little fingers whipped those stupid tears away. I was a man for crying out loud. Just remembering the look on her face, her eyes were just so hypnotizing. Every inch of her face, every curve of her smile just who she is made me fall inlove with her more and more each day.

"So what'd she do?" Shikamaru asked.

I smiled, and faced Sakura as her long hair flowed in the wind, "nothing."

We continued the walk and just a few miles away, we could see the buildings between the trees. At this point Temari and Sakura-chan were still ahead of us. I stared an obvious look at Shikamaru hoping that he'd get the hint. He finally did, sometimes I wonder if he really is smart. We made a quick dash towards them and I grabbed Sakura-chan as softly as I could. I wouldn't want to hurt her.

"Naru-kun! What the heck!"

"Aww, come on Saku-chan! Relax! This way we get there faster and I get to be spending time with you"

"Well atleast carry me right!" She was right, I was carrying her at my side, not the most comfortable position so I stopped and threw her into my arms bridal style. She was blushing at first, almost the same color as her hair. It was cute. She then hid her face with her new bangs and didn't say anything else but giggle at times while I carried her there.

"Ne, Sakura-chan,"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you didn't really answer my question."

"What question?"

"Did you see me?"

"Well, Naruto, I can't answer till I know for sure."

"*Sigh, alrights then, have it your way."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She laughed a little, "It means, that there's a bigger place for you inside my heart."

I thought about this for a while as we kept going the forward along the beach. I took small glances at her face; her new bangs covered her left eye. I found it cute, but then again I also liked her old hair style. Still though, whatever she did, she was and is beautiful. Sometimes, I just thought about taking her for myself. Stopping this journey and just return to LA, thinking that she'd be better off with me; but what kind of friend would I be if I did that? Her family needed her, and her heart is too pure to turn a blind eye to someone that needs her.

Checking behind me, turns out someone was having some fun. Kakashi was buried in his book as always and Shikamaru and Temari were laughing as they skipped through the sand. Their faces reminded me of Sakura and I whenever it was just us; that feeling of the world disappearing before your very eyes, it was only me and Sakura, in this case, Temari and Shikamaru. He doesn't need to be romantic; he just needed to be himself. Maybe I could give him the book Kakashi had given me. Who knows, maybe he could use the moves and lines.

"Naru-kun"

"Yea?" I asked as the groggy princess in my arms rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"How much longer?"

"Probably another day or so."

"Mmmkay, thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you," she said as she snuggled closer to my chest.

"Uhmm, yea I heard that, but why?"

"For always being there for me. When I started out my life back in LA, how we had the winter snowball fight, being the world's best tag team, when we were at the beach with Temari and Shika-san and how you understood not to push it. How you held yourself together when something bad or how I was so oblivious to your feelings for the best twelve years of my life. Thanks for being you whenever I needed a reason to put a smile on my face. Thanks for being the perfect pair with me, and being you."

I had no idea what to say. It could just be her sleep talking, she's done something like this before. When she wasn't sure what to tell Temari about our relationship, so she kept hiding her true feelings from her. And soon, she gave up, broke down and just told me everything as if I was Temari. If it was this, then maybe that was all I was to her; a great person to her tag team. Her partner.

The sun was setting beside us, but we were pretty close to the town. As I watched the sunset glow on her porcelain face, the urge just to kiss her grew more and more undeniable. I lifted her up slightly, and placed a simple kiss on her forehead. That's all I could do anyway. Protect her as her best friend.

"Sakura-chan?" She let out a small groan and peeked her emerald eyes at me. "Look at the view."

She opened her eyes slowly, as best she could towards the sunset glow. Her green eyes turning orange from the reflection and the soft ocean breeze dancing with her pink locks as they too started to brighten, but the sun was incomparable She smiled and uttered something about the view but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear it over the thumping of my heart. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than her. Her soft lips as they moved up into a smile. Her soft eyes. Her beautiful forehead. It was all uniquely her. I then realizes something, it is her.


End file.
